Panini's Song
by futureauthor13
Summary: Song fic based on the Taylor Swift song. For Chownini fans everywhere!


In the small town of Marzipan, we see two cat/bunny/bear kids meeting each other for the first time. Their names are Panini and Chowder

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

Panini's eyes filled with happiness and love for the boy, who didn't really know why she kept staring at him.

_I looked at you like the stars that shine, in the sky, the pretty lights _

At first, it was just Panini chasing after Chowder trying to kiss him, but eventually, they started to become friends.

_And our daddies use to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love_

"You two love birds have fun," said Mung, Chowder's cooking master, or Todd, Panini's stepfather, whenever they saw the kids hanging out with each other. Chowder would always reply with "I'm not her boyfriend!" and Panini would just laugh.

_And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes_

Ms. Endive and Truffles just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

_And said 'Oh, my my my'._

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

"Your turn, Num Nums," said Panini as she handed the dice to Chowder.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder. But Panini just laughed.

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did, you never did. _

The kids would always visit each other everyday, they only lived a block away from each other. And even though Chowder never would admit it, he liked hanging out with Panini.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

"Truth or Dare?" Panini asked Chowder.

"Uh, dare!"

"I dare you to kiss me!" said Panini smiling. She closed her eyes and waited for her kiss, and just when Chowder was about an inch away, he quickly ran away. "Hey! Get back here!"

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried._

Panini quickly caught up to Chowder. She tackled him and they both ended up on the ground, laughing.

_Just two kids, you and I._

_Oh, my my my_

But when Chowder was ten and Panini was eight, Chowder had to move away. Panini was sad for days, but eventually, she sort of forgot about Chowder. She matured a bit, got a new look, and even dated a few guys, but she never did feel quite right about them. But then one day...

_And I was sixteen when suddenly_

"Oof!" "Oh, sorry....Panini?" Chowder, who had just moved back into Marzipan (and literally ran into Panini) looked at the Pink cat/bunny/bear girl. She looked a lot different.

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

"Chowder?" Panini could hardly recognize Chowder either, but when she saw his eyes, she knew that was her old friend.

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

Pretty soon, the two teens started hanging out, just like when they were kids. And just like when they were kids, Mung and Todd kept saying how they just knew that Chowder and Panini would fall in love.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

While Chowder got embarrassed, Panini took the jokes with good humor. But deep down, even though she still had a crush on Chowder, she didn't think it could ever happen.

_We never believed we'd really fall in love, and our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said_

'_Oh, my my my'_

A few months after Chowder had moved back to Marzipan, he had worked up the nerve to ask Panini to the city dance. She of course said yes. But after about an hour, Panini and Chowder got tried of the party, and just drove their snail car out to the lake.

_Take me back to the creak beds we turned up, 2 am riding in your truck_

Panini rested her head on Chowder, and smiled. She knew that he was definitely the one.

_And all I need, is you next to me._

But it wasn't always good, like all couples, they would fight sometimes.

_Take me back to the time we had are very first fight_

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

"Chowder, just go!" yelled Panini as she slammed the door. Sometimes she didn't even know why she liked him.

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

But in the morning when Panini woke up, she saw from her window that Chowder had slept outside her house that night. She smiled and went downstairs.

_You stayed outside, till the morning light_

Chowder quickly woke up after Panini kissed him, and before he could say anything, she said "I'm sorry too. Do you want to come in for breakfast?" Chowder smiled.

_Oh my my my._

After a few years of dating, Chowder and Panini had finally graduated from being apprentices, gotten their certificates from the special cooking test, and were on their way to becoming chefs, and to celebrate, they were eating thrice cream outside there favorite thrice cream store.

_A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

"Chowder? Are you okay?" asked Panini, "You seem distracted."

"Um, Panini," said Chowder, "I have to ask you something...."

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee._

Just a few months later, Panini was holding Todd's arm as he walked her down the aisle. Panini looked ahead at her groom and smiled at him.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, our whole town came, and our mommas cried_

Panini and Chowder held hands as they looked at all their friends and family in the church. They smiled, and then looked at each other.

_You said 'I do', and I did too_

Panini thought about all these moments as she rocked her newest son and apprentice, Scraps, to sleep.

_Take me home, where we met so many years before, we rock our babies on that very front porch_

Panini still couldn't believe that the boy would always shout "I'm not your boyfriend" would end up being the man she married, and at the same time, she knew that he was the one.

_After all this time, you and I._

After she tucked Scraps in, she laid down next to Chowder in their bed, and smiled. She couldn't help but think of the future and all the happy years they had ahead of them.

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky_

"Goodnight num nums," Panini said as she closed her eyes.

_Oh my my my_

**Okay, well I've been wanting to write that for a long time. Although, I think I may have made it a little too fluffy, but overall I liked it. Please review, no flames, and Happy Thanksgiving. Oh, but two things before I go.**

**1: I know Todd isn't really Panini's stepfather, but I am a fan of Ms. Endive x Todd (I think I'm the first) so I just went ahead and put that in there.**

**2: You know how Chowder and Panini's son/apprentice is named Scraps? Well, this is his real name. In an interview with the show's creator, he said that in the last epi (cries a little) we would see into the future and see Chowder's apprentice named Scraps. Just a fact I thought you would like to know.**

**Hope you enjoyed my songfic. **


End file.
